Big Brother 1 (Roblox)
Big Brother 1 was the first edition of Roblox Big Brother on NickDominates’ channel. The season is remembered for the skinny icon Slim Thicc Queen and also for notable contestants such as Antonio and Keesha, and led to the sequel Big Brother 2 and also the spin-off Eviction Notice. Originally, Slim Thicc Queen entered in to the house as a latecomer, and was therefore ineligible to compete for the first Head of Household. Rusty became the first ever Head of Household and opted to nominate Monique and Keesha for eviction. When Monique won the Power of Veto, she saved herself and Sonic was nominated in her place. Sonic was later evicted. The first round of the game was dominated by Slim Thicc Queen’s rivalry with Antonio after he rejected her proposal that they should date rudely. After the eviction, a house wide battle began and Luna and Slim Thicc Queen fought it out near the kitchen. In a battle for power, the houseguests had a sword fight to determine the new Head of Household, with Slim Thicc Queen pulling out a surprising victory. She immediately decided to nominate Monique and Antonio for eviction. Shortly after the nomination ceremony, Bee and Antonio ganged up against Slim Thicc Queen and brutally assaulted her verbally. During the Power of Veto competition, Kimberley was able to win and chose to save Monique from eviction. In a shock decision, Slim Thicc Queen chose to nominate her ally Keesha for eviction in a mistake which shook the house. Awaiting the eviction results, Antonio slandered Slim Thicc Queen in an attempt to stay in the game after his attempted apology to her did not work. Despite his efforts, Antonio was evicted and Bee was devastated. During this time, Luna and Monique chose to walk from the game due to growing frustrations with Slim Thicc Queen. In an interview after the show, Luna said “She is a bitch. B-I-C-T-H... and in THAT order.” Bee became the new Head of Household shortly after, and despite seemingly wanting to get rid of Kimberley, he went on to nominate the power duo of Keesha and Slim Thicc Queen for eviction, leading to Slim Thicc Queen being angered by his decision, stating “my kitty is served warm and now youll never get it”. Rusty won the Power of Veto, and despite Bee asking him to discard it, he decided to use it on Keesha, with Bee nominating Kimberley in her place. Slim Thicc Queen was not worried about being next to Kimberley, and the houseguests unanimously voted to evict Kimberley at the eviction with Slim Thicc Queen labelling her a “fat loser”. During this time, Zo Zo and Damon both chose to walk from the house due to personal reasons. The Final 4 was a split house, with Slim Thicc Queen and Keesha on one side and Rusty and Bee on the other. Rusty won the Head of Household but Bee began to question his loyalty, believing that it could be him and Slim Thicc Queen facing eviction. However, Rusty chose loyalty and nominated Keesha and Slim Thicc Queen for eviction. This led to a large fight at the table where Bee insisted he didn’t know who he wanted to evict, but Slim Thicc Queen told him to “shut it” and proceeded to rant at her fellow houseguests about how they were bad at both games and doing their hair. When Keesha won the Power of Veto, she saved herself which led to Slim Thicc Queen calling her “fake”. Bee pleaded with Keesha to save him, but she did not and he was evicted by Keesha’s sole vote. Rusty was devastated by Bee’s eviction and was left isolated as a result. At the Final 3, Rusty was determined to win the Final Head of Household to ensure his place in the Final 2, as he was sure that neither Slim Thicc Queen nor Keesha was take him there. However, Keesha won the Final Head of Household and chose to evict Rusty. In the Final 2, the jury chose Slim Thicc Queen to win and she was crowned the winner of Big Brother 1. Category:Videos